overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Abyss
The Golden Abyss' is the Golden Hills' version of Hell, it becomes accessable after you defeat Goldo and capture the Abyss Stone from the Mellow Hills Abyss. Overview This abyss is similar to an interior of a dwarven building, it consists of four parts, the first part is a large room where Goldo is being tortured by being turned into a Golden statue, the second part heading north of Goldo's room consists of a dwarven village where exploding sheep are found, the third part consists of a long stairway down leading up to dwarven bedchambers and the fourth part consists of a mine where the Overlord first encounters The Forgotten God in person. History The Overlord enters this abyss after hearing rumors that the dwarves are fighting each other, and indeed they are, they fight over gold pieces, as the overlord progresses through this abyss he encounters Goldo which is tortured by being turned into a golden statue, north of the room near the dwarven village a playful Undead Reaper is playing with the dwarves by using an exploding gold bag, after he kills the Reaper, the Overlord uses the gold bag to attract the dwarves, and as they come close to Goldo the dwarves are starting to attack Goldo by trying to break him, The Forgotten God then comments that their hatred for Goldo seems to be far greater than their love for gold, at some point parts of Goldo break down killing some of the dwarves and revealing the Abyss Stone below him, and the Overlord is forced to find a second gold bag. After fighting off a group of wraiths he heads to the third part of the abyss through a long stairway and eventually encountering another Undead Reaper with a gold bag, after he chases it through the dwarven bedchambers and kills it he uses it's gold bag to attract more dwarves and and break down Goldo even more, while doing so some Wraiths try to kill the dwarves but they fail, after more parts of Goldo are broken killing the dwarves once again, after that two Rock Giants show up and the Overlord is force to fight them. As he progresses through the fourth and final part of the Golden Abyss, he finds the last gold bag on another Undead Reaper, as he goes all the way back crossing the bridge on the mine part of the abyss, The Forgotten God shows up in person asking the Overlord "why does he always have to stick his nose everywhere?" After reaching Goldo with the final gold bag, the dwarves manage to smash him completely fully revealing the Abyss Stone, when the Overlord takes the Abyss Stone the dwarves turn on him and try to destroy the Abyss Stone only to end up having their beards burned. Trivia *Unlike the other abysses this one has two Moulds, one is for the Armour of Fire and the other one for the Sword of Life-Stealing. *The long stairway surprisingly looks like the Mines of Moria from Tolkien's Lord of the Rings. ru:Золотая Бездна Category:The World Category:Overlord: Raising Hell